


dance with me

by cryystal_m00n



Series: we going high (school) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, almost handjob, pray for mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: ten was a sight that could always make johnny’s heart beat faster.





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is worse than my whole life combined  
> this was supposed to be fluffy and cute with them dancing and kissing but it turned into... This

johnny watches the boy dance in front of the mirror, unaware of his presence. he watches as he does a simple pirouette, smiling as the boy throws in some complicated moves which johnny has no idea what they are called. 

 

he looks down at his camera, untouched ever since he stepped into the practice room. he can’t help but pick it up and snap a few photos of the dancer. 

 

“you know,” the smaller man starts, turning to face johnny, “you should really ask when you start taking pics of me or when you feel like drawing me.” 

 

johnny laughs, letting his camera rest against his chest again. he is walks towards the boy and pulls him into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of the other’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

 

“johnny! i’m all sweaty and gross!” 

 

the brown haired boy hums, before pressing a kiss just above his pulse point. “you smell like me, tennie,” he says, lips never stopping from kissing ten’s neck. 

 

the brunette pushes him away lightly, pointing to the opposite corner of where he was. “go and sit down, monkey brain.” 

 

pouting, johnny does what the younger told him to, albeit a bit slower than usual. he sits down, looking through his camera to check on the new photos of his boyfriend. he breaks into a grin when he notices that in the last one ten is giving him the finger. he thinks that’s his favorite one, by far. 

 

of course, he watches his boyfriend dance all the time, but the way the other moves never fails to surprise him. he always finds himself breathless and with a tent in his boxers, cursing the gods for making ten so beautiful and expressive, and,  _ oh god,  _ so flexible. 

 

he blinks when he notices that the music stopped, the practice room now engulfed in silence. when he looks up he finds ten, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel. johnny  _ knows  _ he’s doing it again. he knows that he’s staring, mouth agape and thighs closed tightly to hide his hardness. 

 

“what do you say, johnjohn? wanna dance with me?” ten asks, moving closer to the corner johnny is sitting down.

 

the elder shakes his head, giving ten a goofy smile. “if you want me to break your toes, than sure. but i’d rather just watch you, pretty.” 

 

ten blushes slightly, but he still thrusts his hand in johnny’s face. “c’mon, man, one dance!” he whines, giving his boyfriend a puppy look. johnny sighs, but stands up, nevertheless. 

 

“one dance.” 

 

ten is too busy clapping and running to his phone to pick a song to say anything else. he stays a few seconds, scrolling through his endless playlists, while johnny just watches him with a soft, fond smile; he admires the way ten’s shorts show his sculpted thighs and how his shirt, (which he is sure is not ten’s, but his), lets him see just the right amount of collarbones. or, how the hickeys that he left on the younger’s neck are on full display. 

 

ten is a sight that always manages to make his heart beat faster. 

 

moving towards his boyfriend, johnny wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer until ten’s back is pressed against his chest. he lets his hands wander down to his hips, squeezing gently. 

 

“you said you can’t dance, johnjohn!” 

 

johnny thrusts his hips, making the younger moan. “and, babyboy, i’m not,” he says as he rubs circles on his hips, mouth close to his ear. 

 

“y-you’re such a dick,” ten stutters, trying to turn and kiss him better. 

 

however, johnny doesn’t make any moves to try and kiss him properly, just pressing aimless kisses to the brunette’s neck, biting occasionally. 

 

he palms ten, his other hand sneaking under his shirt to pinch one of his nipples. johnny groans when he feels ten twitch in his hand.  

 

“aren’t you a dirty, naughty boy? you want me to take you here, where people could come in and see you? is that what you want?” he says, right hand grabbing his clothed dick and squeezing it. 

 

ten nods, no longer being able to form any words without breaking into a breathy moan. 

 

just as he gets ready to pull his shorts down and finally touch ten, the door bursts open, mark stopping right in the doorway, cheeks flushed as he notices the not-innocent position his friends are in. 

 

“uh… i didn’t see anything!” he screams before running out and almost falling because of his untied shoes. 

 

johnny sighs, resting his chin on ten’s shoulder. the latter just laughs, turning his head to peck his cheek. 

 

“wanna take this home, handsome?” 

 

“you don’t have to ask me twice,” he says, picking up the younger and throwing him over his shoulder. 

 

he’s gonna kill mark sooner or later. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
